winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 111
The Monster and the Willow is the eleventh episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis For the potion exam, Flora must find a rare flower, that inhabits the Black-Mud swamp. They meet some aquatic fairies, victims of a spell cast by a red willow. The fairies successfully get hold of the flowers and manage to defeat the red willow. Plot Stella complains about Flora's flowers in her room that have been invading her precious items - makeup, clothes, as well as space. Flora tells Stella that she might have a problem with it, but Tecna does not, since she has not complained at all. Bloom, Stella and Flora go into Musa and Tecna's room, Musa did not even know that there were plants in their room. Flora checks Tecna's closet since she had asked her to put the seeds in there only to find Tecna completely tangled up in vines. Flora releases her and Tecna tells them that all she wanted was a pair of trousers until it grabbed her. Tecna wanted to know what kind of seeds they were and Flora tells her that they were triple S's, Tecna shouts at her but as Flora was apologizing she tries to remain calm. The girls complained, aside from Bloom and Musa, that they did not like the fact that Flora had spread her plants around their dorm as it has become hectic to their life style. After being confronted about her plants, Flora leaves for Black Mud Swamp to perform her experiments where they will not bother anyone, Bloom tried to convince her that it was dangerous to no avail and lead her to scold the others saying that promises should be kept and left the room. The Winx then go to Black Mud Swamp to make sure Flora would be okay. Flora was actually surprised that the girls had followed her. Stella is still a bit grumpy and asked how long this camping trip will last, Flora replied that as long as they can find the Cheerful Gladiolus it should not last long. With that Stella wanted to start the search but Flora explains that this flower is skittish and must be coaxed. Flora then takes out a potion bottle and shows them that it can duplicate anything it is drips onto, meaning that they do not need the entire flower. They then begin their search. As they walk about the swamp, Stella ends up tripping and getting all dirty. She starts to complain again but Flora covers her mouth because she noticed the Undines (Water Nymphs) in the water and did not want to disturb them. However, Stella then bites Flora's hand and Flora screams alerting the water nymphs of their presence and they try to flee but Flora convinced them that they were not their enemies and that she was in need of their help. The water nymphs then take them to their home, but because it was so small they could not invite them in, but they did inform them that their queen wished to meet them. They chat a little and then the water nymphs reveal that the monster of the Black Island threatens them daily. Bloom asks why they have not moved to another location and they explain that their survival depends on a plant called Xilith, which can only be found on that island. This plant can produce a strong, transparent material which is what their homes are made out of, and recently one of them, Lusiz, has volunteered to go and harvest some but has yet to return. The Winx decides to help them by going to the island to find her and fight off the monster. The Winx fly above the pond that the creature was said to live in. Stella thought she heard something but Tecna says she did not hear anything, it is then that Stella decided to average out the size of the creature by comparing their size to the water nymph sizes, compiling that it should be a medium size. The creature then pops out of the water, startling the girls, it then takes Musa in its mouth and retreats into the water. The Winx needed to rescue Musa and so they use air bubble method they had learned from the water nymphs and dived down. They found the creature and Musa when the creature's mouth was open, Bloom dives in there before it closes it. She uses magic to teleport out of the creature's mouth and surfaces with Musa and the others onto the island. As they walk about the island the girls slowly start to doze off except for Tecna, Flora points out the lovely smell that was in the air and Tecna analyzes the air content only to find that it was sleeping gas. She urges the girls to stay awake but it was not possible. Bloom was the last to fall asleep and she called out for Tecna, she catches her before she could fall and Bloom points to the leader tree, the Red Willow, before falling asleep. Tecna then makes an oxygen bubble with a hole to let the bad air escape, Bloom wakes up and the two of them make the bubble larger using their magic. The bubble extends further enough to wake up the birds and the others. Then they all use their magic together to enlarge the circle even more and wakes up Lusiz. When Lusiz wakes up she tells them that the monster is actually a turtle who has been sleepwalking for eons due to the Red Willow. The Red Willow then attacks the bubble and breaks it, Bloom attacks its branches which causes it recede, noticing that it is a plant she burns its roots hardening the willow. Flora finishes it off by completely dispelling it, removing the Red Willow and purifying the air. After completing the mission, the girls return to the queen with Lusiz. The queen then explains the turtle will be leaving and has allowed them to collect as many of the Xilith plant as they can before it left. However, it will not be enough to sustain them since the plant cannot be grown in their soil. Flora then uses her rapid growth formula which multiplies the Xilith leaves. The girls praise Flora for her work and it is then that Bloom asks the girls if it was okay for her to now use their rooms for her experiments. Tecna and Stella was sort of going to agree to it but Flora reassures them that it will not be necessary and she will make do with the space that she has. The Undines are so grateful for what the Winx had done that they reward Flora the Cheerful Gladiolus. Now, Flora knows she will definitely pass her exam and she reminds Stella that it was her turn tomorrow and because she has forgotten, Stella panics. They all laugh at Stella's typical reaction. Major Events *The Winx discover the Undines. *Flora receives the Cheerful Gladiolus. *The Winx (mainly Bloom and Flora) destroy the Red Willow. Debuts *Mimosa Vainatosa *Sequoia Seprolifera Swifta *Undines (Water Nymphs) *Red Willow *Island Turtle *Cheerful Gladiolus *Xilith Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna *Animals **Kiko **Giant Turtle *Undines **Queen Algae **Lusiz *Villains **Red Willow Spells Used *Lux Luminous - Used by Tecna to give light to the bubble they made. *Oxygen Bubble - Used by Tecna to create a breathable and non-sleeping gas filled area for her and Bloom. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Transformation) *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Cinélume - 4Kids Differences Trivia *The name of the episode is possibly a pun based on the name of Beauty and the Beast, a fairytale. *Neither the Trix, Specialists nor the faculty appear in this episode, making this episode the first episode that does not pertain to the storyline of season one. *When Lusiz tells the Winx about the turtle, illustrations from a book can be seen. The letters written in that book are in the Tengwar script, one of the many fictional scripts created by English writer J. R. R. Tolkien for his fictional universe and featuring in his The Silmarillion and The Lord of the Rings books. **Tengwar script are also used in the Book of Fate in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. *The song "Feels like Magic" is heard at the end of the episode in the "Crystal Ball Video" segment of the 4Kids dub. Differences Between Cinélume and 4Kids *In the Cinélume version, when Flora puts her hand over Stella's mouth to keep her quiet, Stella bites her. *In the Cinélume version, Stella accidentally shoots a fish thinking it was the monster. *In the 4Kids version, the book Musa was reading on her bed in the Cinélume version was changed to music sheets. Mistakes *After Stella had accidentally blasted a fish and the the girls are viewed above the lake, Stella's arm bracelets are gone. *Tecna's gloves did not appear in one scene and one of them was missing when she finished making the hole in the oxygen bubble. *While the girls were walking on the island and Stella was starting to fall asleep, the bands on her wrist were missing. *Musa's skirt would sometimes be ripped and then back to normal again during some scenes. *When Stella inquires the Undines about the turtle, her headband becomes a turquoise color. Winx Club - Episode 111 (9).jpg|Tecna's missing gloves Winx Club - Episode 111 (11).jpg|Stella's missing bands on her wrist Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 1 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes